Just The Girl
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Jake has fallen head over heels for Miley. But does Miley feel the same way? Jake wonders what to do. Really good! Plz read. JaleyJake and Miley
1. Chapter 1

I think this is the first Jake and Miley fanfiction. So I dub this couple Jaley! Woooo! I hope you enjoy this amazing story called Just the Girl. It's a oneshot because I have to finish my other story. But if people really like it I could continue, but my other story will be updated first. If anyone wants to read that one it's called Falling Faster and it's in High School Musical. Jake Ryan's POV. I don't own Hannah Montana.

Just the Girl

I slowly walked throught the halls of Seaview Middle School. The day was like any other day; walking through the halls being chased by every single girl in school, except one.

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems she's the on I'm after_

I can make girls faint by just smiling at them. My picture is hung up in every single girl's bedroom. Everyday every girl writes me another fan mail that will clutter up my room. I can get anything I want by just being me. I can go to any premiere I wanted to go to. I can get anything, except her.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's just the girl I'm looking for_

Every girl in school will be so nice and kind to me. They will show me where to go if I got lost. They will help me in any subject. They will save me seats at lunch. They will help me open my locker. The lunch ladies will bring me breakfast when I had a latenight premiere. They will give me pencils when I forgot one. Every girl would do anything for me, except one.

_She can't keep a secret for more then an hour_

_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me - the more I adore her_

_What can I do - I'd do anything for her_

I only have one problem with being a celebrity. I hate it how you never know if the people like because of who you play on TV or just because they like what's inside. The best thing about her is she hates me as a person and a celebrity. I can get anyone to say anything, but I can't get her to say yes to a dance.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's just the girl I'm looking for_

I think that she's changed though. Sometimes she says hello, but that maybe because of her friend making her do it. You never know. My mom says I should find someone else. Someone who actually talks to me, but that's not possible. I've fallen completely in love with her. I can get any girl to fall for me on Zombie High, but I can't get to fall for me.

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringing in my head_

_Still ringing in my head_

I've talked to Hannah Montana about her, but no one else. Eveytime I try to talk to her, she comes up with an excuse to leave. You would think after being shot down so many times that I would give up. Everytime she shoots me down my whole day kinda stinks. Having all these crazy girls chase after me reminds me that she really is the one I want. She doesn't beg me for an autograph every period, she doesn't following me into the bathroom, she doesn't do any of those things that the crazy fans do. That makes me fall for her even more. I can get a million dollars, but I still can't get her.

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

I can't belive it! She talked to me today. It was crazy, like the fates are finally going my way. Of course they went my way when I won Hottie of the Year, but this is even better! I talk to anyone without looking like a fool, except her.

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's just the girl I'm looking for_

"Hey Jake," Miley said walking up to him.

"Uh...what? Um. Hi?" Jake stuttered.

"Yeah, hi. Look I know you're all busy being Hottie of the Year, but I was talking with Lilly and she told me life was too short to hate someone. So, I guess life is too short to hate you Jake. I'm sorry," Miley said as she waved goodbye with a slight smile coming onto her face.

"Life's way to short to find time to tell you how I feel," Jake sighed as he walked the other way toward his next class.

_Cause she's just the girl I'm looking for_

The end! or is it! Only you can decide! If at least 2 people want me to continue I will. Ok, so read and review!


	2. Out of My League

OK, I really didn't think anyone would like this story, but hey you just never know. I'm sorry I haven't updated I have no ideas, but I'll try. In this story the part of More Than A Zombie episode where Lilly and Miley fight over Jake didn't happen, but Miley rejecting him did. Also, Lilly knows that Miley likes Jake. Still in Jake's POV.

Just the Girl

Chapter 2: Out of My League

I ran quickly to get away from the screaming girls. I'm pretty sure that there are more girls following me now, but Miley still isn't. I sigh as I round the corner and run full force into someone. We both fall down and I look into her eyes. Miley.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way_

I stand up and hold out my hand for her to grab and she takes it. I smile at her and her lips slowly form into a smile. My running into her has caused her hair to be all messed up, so runs her hand through her hair. I think she might have said something, but I just couldn't say anything. I was too busy staring at how even though she fell on the dirty school floor, she still is beautiful.

_All the times I've sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips_

_Bats her eyes as she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Not knowing what she said I lean down to pick up the books that she and I dropped. I had no idea that she bent down too. I had all of the other books picked up, except for one. I reached for it, but another hand got there first making my hand land on top of the mystery hand. A electric shock runs through my body as I realize that the hand was Miley's hand. (A/N: No, Miley's hand didn't get like sawed off or anything causing it to fall off. She also bent down. Just thought I should clarify that.) Once again our eyes meet. Why did I have to fall for her? She's so beautiful, but then again so am I. She's so completely down to earth and so completely out of my league.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here then on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

I hand her her books and we race the opposite directions to try and get to class on time. I'm late for biology. With any other teacher I would have gotten off detention free, but not with Mrs. Clark. I think she's still mad at me for sending Demon Dog's mom into the third stall on Zombie High. I sink into my seat and try to pay attention, but I can't stop thinking about Miley and what happened early. The period ends alot faster then I thought it would. I walk out of the class and pass the bulliton board. I didn't even know that this school had one, but I check it out anyway. Nothing really interesting was on the board, but as I was about to leave a flyer caught my eye. A blue piece of paper that read "Deep Blue Sea Dance. Be Sure To Ask Your Special Someone!" I frowned at that last part. There was no way that my special someone would say yes to me, she already rejected me twice for the same dance. I was about to leave, but I heard her call my name so I wipped around to face her.

_It's a masterful melody_

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her_

_She laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling, but it's no surpise_

She too had been staring at the flyer. We started talking about the dance and how the dances at Zombie High were better because they were a lot better decorated. We talked all the way to the cafeteria, and I think that that was the longer conversation I've had with her. I watch her walk over to her table where Lilly and Oliver were disecting the"meatball" that the school was selling today. I looked around for a seat and of course there were a bunch open seats for me at the popular table, but I decided to risk it and go to Miley's table. I asked if I could sit there and Lilly practically fell out of her chair when Miley said yes. It took Oliver about five minutes to calm her down, while Miley and I were laughing our heads off at Oliver's attempts. We were absolutely no help to Oliver at all. Before I knew it the lunch period was over and Miley was waving goodbye to me. I practically danced to gym.

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here then on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

I couldn't focus all through gym. Physically I was there, but mentally I was with Miley back at the lunch table. I finally realized that gym was over when my gym teacher, Mr. O, was yelling at me to go "shower-up" as he calls it. There's only problem, there are no showers at this school. I walk into the boys locker room and everyone is talking about who they're taking to the Deep Blue Sea Dance. I try to avoid talking in their conversation because I have no idea who I'm going to ask, but Oliver drags me into it anyway. I tell them I may ask Miley and the entire locker room goes whack. They were all convinced that I would ask either Amber or Ashley, but I'd never ask them to any dance. The bell rings singaling the end of gym class and almost the end of the day. One more period. America's Past, so much fun. Gag. I sit in between Lilly and Oliver, not too bad. There's only one problem today, Oliver told Lilly that I was going to ask Miley. Now the entire class knows, and Miley's in that class. Thankfully, Miley was late. Causing her to get detention. Perfect! We both have detention I could ask her then. Except there's another problem. Why are there so many problems today? The problem is; you aren't alloud to talk in dentention. Life is so complicated.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this starnge sea_

_But I'd rather be here then on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

The final bell rings and everyone races out to their lockers. I grab my things, shove them into my backpack, and walk to dentention. I see Miley ahead at her locker trying to find her math book. I see it on the ground so I walk over and pick it up. She thanks me, closes her locker and continues with me to the dentention room. We talk about little things. You know the stuff that just randomly ome into your head. We sit next to each other and start our homework. I slowly rip a piece of paper out of my notebook. I fold it and scribble down one question on it. Will you go to the dance with me? I throw the folded paper on the floor near Miley's foot. I see her look down and pick up the note. She unfolds the note on her lap so the detention teacher won't take it. She reads it and smiles. Miley turns to me and nods. I give her a heartfelt smile and I can't take that smile off for the rest of the day.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here then on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Ok the end of chapter 2! I forgot to say I don't own Hannah Montana or Just the Girl by The Click Five or Out of My League by TJ McCloud. You know what to do!


	3. Deep Blue Sea Dance

OK only two more chapetrs remain in this story. I just changed my PenName to JustLikeKindergartenTripleO in honor of HSM and Oliver Oken from Hannah Montana. I don't own Hannah Montana or Open Your Eyes (To Love) by LMNT. Still Jake's POV. I LOVE "V"! that CD is freakin' awesome! Go get it!

Just the Girl

Chapter 3: Open Your Eyes (To Love)

I was slowly walking to Miley's house. It was the night of the Deep Blue Sea Dance. I had no idea what to wear so I convinced my clothing designers at Zombie High to find an outfit for me. I was begging so much that they finally gave in. I was so nervous. My palms are so sweaty. I lift one of my hands to the door of her house. I see the door open and Miley appears. I was speechless. I really haven't been speechless before. I couldn't talk for like a second when I won Hottie of the Year, but I have a feeling that I will have speaking problems the entire night.

_You've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of this time you've been blind to love_

_As plain as the nose on your faces_

We walked the short way to school just talking normally. We heard the music blaring from the parking lot. Everyone was there and I was seriously concerned for my life. All these girls with high heels that they could hit me with if I don't accept their invitation to dance. I shivered. Miley stared and me funny and so I explained my theory. She said that I really didn't have to worry about that because taking off high heels was almost as impossible as running in high heels. Not really knowing that running in high heels I took her advice afterall it sounded like she spoke from experience.

_It's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

The night goes on normally. If that's even possible when I'm sweating through my clothes. I have no idea why I'm so nervous, I have done a million more nevre-wracking things, but dancing with Miley is so insanely scary. I'm so so afraid that if I say something stupid, she go back to not talking to me. I really got to know Miley tonight. I'm not saying that I didn'y know her before, it's just. I don't know how to explain it. I mean you fall for someone, but don't really spend the time to get to know it. I know everything about her now, not just the stuff I bribed Oliver to tell me. I think I fell for her even more tonight, if that's even possible.

_You've been down on yourself thinking things are wrong_

_Wondering why love has never found you_

_Don't you know it's been right here all along_

_If only you'd look around you_

The dance went by extremely fast. I really hate that time flies when you're having fun. I had an amazing time and so did Miley. I hope. I had no idea that Oliver liked Lilly. That surprised me. Miley said that it was all there if I paid attention. I told me that I did and she told me that maybe I'm just clueless. I told her I was insulted. Except, now that I think about it, I am kinda clueless about love. I really am even though I give out all this love advice in BOP or Tiger Beat, but I don't take my own advice. I told this girl to just go ask out her crush and here I am waiting untill detention on the dance before the dance to ask my crush out. I also said to another girl to open her eyes to love because she said love never found her. Maybe, I need to open my heart to love. I have never really had one girl that I've fallen for. I'm afraid. There I said it.

_It's here, It's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

The final song was playing and it was one of the only slow songs of the night. The other slow songs I had to "excuse myself" to go to the bathroom. I really didn't have to go. I was hust so nervous about screwing up in front of her. Oliver said that she loved slow dancing. That made me even more scared. At the start of the song she asked if I needed to use the bathroom. She was catching on, sadly for me at least. Those three minutes were the most painful moments I've ever been through. A close second is the wait to hear if I won Hottie of the Year. All 900 of us were herded out of the gym after that. When we didn't see either one of our parents so I offered to walk her home. Thankfully she accepted.

_Love has been right by your side_

_Oh, so close that you couldn't see_

_If love could speak it would shout to the sky_

_I've always been here, I always will be_

_I'm here, I'm now open your eyes and see me_

_Right here, right now open your eyes to love_

We were on the doorstep to Miley's house and I decided to make my move. It's only taken me..Let's see how long ago did I meet her? Well let's just say more then 3 months.

"I've been thinking about life being too short," I started.

"It's a weird conceipt," Miley said.

"Yeah, it is. I always thought that. I guess life is too short to not say what I feel. Life's too short, Miley. I love you," I said quietly.

She didn't really talk after I said that. I was about to say something, but Miley's lips connected with mine. It was so amazing. After awhile we broke apart and she waved and opened the door to her house. I danced the entire way home.

_Open your eys..._

_Open your mind to love_

_Open your heart to love_

One last chapter after this one! You know what to do.


	4. Tell Her

Hey, ya'll! OK this is the final chapter for Just the Girl. I'm sorry sorry to anyone who wanted it longer, but all things must come to an end. This song is Tell Her by Jesse McCartney off his new album. It's my favorite by him. My favorite song overall is Say OK or Promise by _The unbelievible, indescribible Vanessa Hudgens._ Sadly, I couldn't think of a stituation using those songs. Still in Jake's POV. I don't own Hannah Montana or Tell Her by JMac(Jesse McCartney)

Just the Girl

Chapter 4: Tell Her

I sighed as I lifted the blankets off of my bed. Miley and I have been going out for one month today, but Miley's not here. She's off in Florida doing a concert. I still haven't gotten over the shock that she's Hannah Montana. I'm slowly getting used to it. I check my text messages, nothing from her. I miss her being here. Everyday we would wake up by the other texting us to get up. I've learned not to keep my cell phone near my pillow. One day it went off blaring If We Were A Movie. Miley had taken my cell phone and decided that the ring would be different everyday. Except here I am, no text message from Miley. I'm all alone.

_I know how it feels to wake up without her_

_Lying here all alone just thinking about her_

_And I can't believe her hold on me it's just so indescribable_

_I know she knows, but won't you please_

I glanced at the clock. 6:45. Why was I up so early? If Miley would text me, it would be so much later. My parents aren't up yet, so I can't go anywhere in the house. I swear my mom has the hearing of a bat. If I was to get out of my bed and take one step out of my room, my mom would start asking me questions about why I up. I reached for the light. I looked around my room and saw a scarpbook that Miley and I made. I made some of the pages, but Miley thought that they were terrible so she took over. We agreed that the other one would make their scrapbook, so the one I got is amazing and the one Miley got kinda sucks. I really miss her, if only i could find someone who could tell her I love her.

_If you see my girl tell her I miss smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes gonna see her in a little while_

_Oh, oh cause_

_I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh. oh, oh and tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah just tell her I love her_

I started to filp through the scrapbook remebering all of the stupid things we've done. One we decided to dress up like each other. I found myself with a skirt and a tank top on and, much to my dismay, my legs were shaved. Miley had my jeans on and one of my blazers on. That day was crazy. And of course Lilly and Oliver were there with a camera so we could never forget it. Another day, we had gone all James Bond to spy on Lilly and Oliver, but they caught us and took more pictures. That was when we learned that they got togther. Another picture was dedicated to the Deep Blue Sea Dance. I love how she dances. It's so originial, just like her.

_The way that she moves, you know what it does to me_

_And when I catch her eye I can hardly breathe_

_Still can't believe her hold on me_

_She's just so indescribable_

_I know she knows, but won't you please_

_Please_

The next page was filled with the lyrics to If We Were A Movie. Miley and I were convinced that this song was written for us. So now it "Our Song". I'm not comlaining at all. Miley doesn't know that I own every single Hannah Montana CD. I've had to hid them everytime she comes over to visit, but one day I'll have to tell her. I did go to one of her concerts before. I was younger. Before Zombie High. I was beside myself when Hannah Montana guest starred on Zombie High. I remember I told her how much I loved Miley, but that was before I knew they were the same person. I'm suprised she didn't start laughing then, but she's kept this secret for a long time. I want to find someone to tell her I'm counting the minites.

_Yeah, if you see my girl tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes gonna see her in a little while_

_Oh, oh cause_

_I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh and tell her I love her_

Even though we've been going out for one month I still sometimes can't talk to her properly. She laughs at this sometimes, but I don't care.I laugh too. She's just so indescibable. I wonder what life would be like if we never got together. What if I never decided to go to Seaview Middle School? Everday she's gone I play the what if game. Everyone tells me not to play it and be thankful for the life I've got and I'm slowly starting to see what they mean. I should be extactic that Miley's my girlfriend, but I hate when she leaves. So everytime she's around I just fall apart because I can't stop thinking about when she leaves again. I really need to learn that I need to live in the present not the past or future.

_Everytime that I'm around her_

_I just go to pieces crashing to the ground_

_I'm so glad that I found her_

_I know how it feels_

There are about a hundred pages in that scrapbook. Each one with a million memories. Everytime she's off being Hannah Montana I go through this book remebering every moment. When she gets home I don't take a single moment for granted. Something behind me vibrates. I smile as I see Miley's Picture appear on my sidekick.

_Yeah, if you see my girl tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes gonna see her in a little while_

_Oh, oh cause_

_I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh and tell her I love her_

_Yeah just tell her I love her_


End file.
